Awards and More!
by Catmandu22
Summary: Come one, come all! To the first ever Mutant Awards! For a few weeks I, the awesome Catmandu22, and my friends will be holding the cast of X-Men Evo hostage... Er... I mean as guests. Competions, Paegents, and more! Stay tuned for more!


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the non-marvel characters, myself, and this plot line. Okay, so I own a little and Stan Lee owns everything I care about. My life sucks sometimes.

**Okay, so. Have you ever wanted to tell your fave characters that you think they're cool? Well this is where I'm Gonna do it!**

* * *

A blonde girl with brown eyes walked into an empty room. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the word MARVEL in bold red letters on the front and jean shorts. She tapped her chin and mused, "Hmm… This will have to do." She rummaged in her pocket and came up with a phone. She dialed a number and spoke into it, "Hey. Yeah I found a place. Nah, it's the warehouse that we saw in Creepy Places Weekly. No the second one. Kay."

She closed the phone and sat down cross legged and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Five people were standing in front of her and they did _not _look like they would be friends if this was a high school movie. But it's not, so they are.

One had spiky black hair standing up on her head. She wasn't pale but wasn't tan either, just kinda… peach. She had a black leather jacket that cut off above her waist and went to her wrists, a Metallica T-shirt, black jeans with chains, and black boots. She had a ton of rings and bracelets and, around her neck, she had a silver chain with a silver Ankh on it. She had a hip cocked and a hand on said hip. She had a name tag on her jacket that said "Hi! My Name Is: Nikki."

The one beside her had straight blonde hair with light brown highlights and a pink headband. She had a lime-green tank top under a fuchsia button down, bellbottom jeans with pink and green hearts, and pink Mary-Jane's. She had three friendship bracelets (pink, green, and purple), a pink heart pendant around her neck, and diamond stud earrings. Her face held a naturally cheery expression and she twirled a hand (with the fingernails painted pink) in her hair. Her name tag said "Hi! My Name Is: AlexJ".

The next girl had her brown hair in a ponytail and a soccer ball under her arm. She had a cocky grin on her face and bright blue eyes. She had a white Adidas sport shirt, black Adidas soccer shorts, and Nike sneakers. She wore two wristbands and a sweatband but no jewelry. Her name tag said "Hi! My Name Is: Lindsey."

A boy stood beside Lindsey wearing a grey hoodie over a white Holister t-shirt. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and shaggy brown hair hanging in his face. He wore regular baggy jeans and navy blue Converse All-stars. His hood was pulled up and his name tag said, "Hi! My Name Is: Joey."

The girl beside him looked a lot like Alex, facial wise. Other than that, nope. Nada. Nien! Neit! Not even a little. This girl had an over sized M.A.S.H t-shirt tightened around her hips. She had curly brown hair with blonde highlights. She wore cargo pants, dark green Converse All-stars, and a thick leather bracelet on her left arm. Her name tag was on her thigh and it read "Hi! My Name Is: Jennifer (Jen)".

Jen raised an eyebrow, "So. This is where we're spending I dunno how many days?"

The girl nodded, "Yep!"

Nikki crossed her arms, "Where's your name tag?"

The girl face palmed and snapped her fingers, "Oops!" A name tag appeared on the upper corner of her Marvel T-Shirt. "Hi! My Name Is: Catmandu (Call me Cat!)" She looked at Nikki, "Better?"

Nikki nodded, "Much. So… What's next?"

Cat laughed, "Duh! We just need to get everyone here…"

Jen cracked her knuckles, "I can do that. Just give me a blowtorch, some bubble gum, a gas machine, a bag of potato chips, and a paper clip."

* * *

Rogue felt her eyelids get heavy and she yawned, "Logan, I think I'ma head up ta bed. Bye."

Logan grunted and Rogue trudged upstairs. She fell asleep halfway to the door.

When Rogue woke up she still didn't have the energy to open her eyes but she could hear talking, "Jen! Think you over did it?!"

She heard a reply (Jen), "No! Logan's senses would've shook it off if I didn't go all out. Did you want em here or what!?"

Sigh, "Yes. Good job. Hey! I think Rogue's waking up!"

Rogue opened her eyes to see two very different people crouching to look at her. She glared, "Where am I."

The first girl laughed, "You're at… well I'm not really sure where we are but I do know it's an abandoned warehouse! I'm Cat and this is Jen."

Jen grinned, "Holy Awesome- Sauce! You're Rogue! This is soo cool!"

Rogue groaned, "You're crazy. Aren't ya."

They both nodded and said in unison, "Yeah. Pretty much."

She groaned again. Jen cleared her throat, "Uh, Rogue? Can you follow me?"

Rogue realized she wasn't tied up and looked at Jen, "What kinda kidnappers are ya?"

Jen looked surprised and a little taken aback. Cat gasped, "Kidnap you! We would never! We just…"

Jen finished her sentence, "Wanted to show all of you something."

Rogue looked at her and asked, "Who's 'we'?"

Jen and Cat looked at each other and, simultaneously, turned their heads to Rogue, grinned like the Cheshire cat, and said in unison, "Wanna find out?"

Rogue shivered, "Please stop that."

Both of them cocked their heads and asked, "Stop what?"

Rogue groaned again, "That!"

Cat nodded and shouted behind her, "SHE'S COMING!"

The room changed. Instead of a long blank room there was a long red carpet leading from them to a revolving door. Cat cocked her head and tapped her finger on her chin, "Hmm. Something's not right here. Ah-ha!"

She snapped her fingers and a camera appeared in Jen's hands and a notebook in Cat's. Cat had a black fedora with a card stuck in the rim that read: PRESS. Jen had a baseball cap. Cat tapped her chin again, "Something's still not right… Oh yeah!" She clapped once and red velvet ropes appeared, holding off rabid screaming fans. Rogue raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask a question when Jen waved her hands and cut her off, "No time for questions! Just follow us!" She pointed behind Rogue and to a door. Rogue was ushered in, followed by Cat and Jen. Inside the room Rogue looked around and said, "I can't see nothing!"

Jen laughed and flipped on a light, "Sorry!" Rogue gasped at the room I front of her. It was like a coffee shop without the coffee. Lots of couches, tables, music was playing, and there were a lot of people in it. Rogue narrowed her eyes. Was that…

"Remy!"

The Cajun looked up from his newspaper, "Rogue!"

Rogue glared at Jen and almost growled, "Why'd you bring Remy here?"

Jen smirked, "This is the real question: why is Gambit the first one you recognized?"

Rogue's eyes widened as she looked around the room. All of the Acolytes, Brotherhood, and X-Men teenagers were sitting around the room. She shouted, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOIN ON!"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her, then at Jen and Cat. Cat's notepad morphed into a clipboard and she read off of it, "Okay. I need all Acolytes to follow Jen; Brotherhood follows Nikki, and X-Men you're with me. Let's get going."

* * *

Wanda crossed her arms, "Whose Nikki?"

A punk looking girl walked in and put a hand on her hip, "I am. Come on." She led the brotherhood into a door that came out of nowhere.

Pyro's hand shot up, "Oh! Pick me! Pick me!"

Jen giggled, "Pyro."

He asked, "Why should we follow ya?"

Jen pulled out a lighter, "I got a lighter."

Pyro's eyes widened, "I am so there."

Jen led them out and the X-Men stared at Cat who was writing stuff on her clipboard. Scott cleared his throat, "Um, excuse me Miss Cat?"

Cat looked up and smiled, "Yes Scott Summers, brother of Alex Summers, boyfriend of Jean Grey, and currently #2 on my most annoying list, second to Jean. What can I help you with?"

Rogue snickered and Scott blushed, "I was wondering why are here."

Cat smiled sweetly and said, "Because, I brought you here silly! Oh, and I have plans that are on a need to know basis and you don't need to know."

Jean looked ticked and Scott started blubbering. Cat ran a finger down her list, "Okay so Rogue, Remy, and Betsy are going first so you need to be ready five seconds ago."

She rubbed her hands together and blew imaginary dust at them. Rogue shuddered and looked down at her clothes. She gasped, "What the…!?"

She was wearing a dark green dress that had one long sleeve and on the other side it was sleeveless. It had a long cut starting at the middle of her thigh on her left side. She looked at the mirror Cat handed her and gasped again. Her hair was curled into ringlets and she had red lipstick, green eye shadow, and mascara on. She looked at Cat with murder in her eyes. Cat backed up, "Rogue, you look great! I'm sorry I made you wear a dress! Look at Remy!"

Cat pointed to Remy and her jaw dropped. He wore a white dress shirt and a magenta vest. He wore black slacks, black shoes, and a pair of silver cuff-links. Remy raised an eyebrow, "Like what ya see _chér_?"

Rogue quickly turned to Betsy. She had her purple hair in moon rings, silver eye liner and shadow, and clear lip gloss. She had a purple dress that was tight around her waist and puffed out like a cone. The dress had silver sparkles all over it and ended right above her knees. Betsy grinned and said to Cat, "Thanks Cat! Can I keep the dress?"

Cat shrugged, "Sure I guess. I thought you'd want to."

Rogue put a hand on her hip, "And why are we wearing dress up clothes?"

Cat laughed, "Cause! You're going down the red carpet! Now go!"

She shoved them out the door and Rogue blinked in the harsh lights. She focused her vision and saw about a thousand screaming fans. Rogue started walking and stopped when a girl called out to her. She looked at the girl who was asking for her autograph. Rogue blushed and signed her little book. Then Rogue walked to the revolving door.

Remy started walking, grinning and sending looks. He signed the same book Rogue did then walked into the room. Betsy followed suit, blowing kisses and shooting peace-signs. She signed her autograph for the little girl and walked into the room.

* * *

After all of the teens had gone, they met up in an empty room. They were waiting for a few minutes until a preppy girl walked into the room in a teenage secretary outfit, "Hi! I'm Alex."

Pyro scratched his head, "I thought you were Jen?"

Alex laughed bubbly, "No! That's my sister. We're twins. I'm here to show you to your seats for the show! Follow me!"

She almost skipped away, followed by the teens. In the room, already sitting down, were all of the adult members of the teams. The Professor smiled, "Hello children. I see you've met our hostesses."

Rogue groaned, "Ya mean you're not against this?!"

He shook his head, "No. They mean no harm. This might even be fun if you let it."

Rogue started grumbling but sat down beside Remy. The teens chatted until the lights dimmed and a girl with brown hair in a blue dress walked up to a podium in the middle of the stage. A shaggy haired boy in a suit followed her. The girl flashed a grin, "Hello! I'm Lindsey."

The boy smiled shyly, "I'm Joey."

The girl said into the mic, "And this is the first annual, Mutant Awards!"

Everyone sitting (save the Professor and Betsy) shouted, "WHAT?!"

* * *

**So, whadda think? This idea popped into my head and I had to write it. BAD CATMANDU! I know I should be working on Newcomer but I just couldn't help it! I'll be working on both though, I swear it! Or I shall be struck by lighting! *Flinches* Whew. I mean! Um... I knew I'd be okay. **


End file.
